


Satellite Kingdom: An RPG Adventure Game

by CircuitSaloon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fantasy Typical Violence, Gen, Slice of Life, Video Game Isekai Flavored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitSaloon/pseuds/CircuitSaloon
Summary: It was just a small project, but then Crowbar REALLY got himself involved with it...





	Satellite Kingdom: An RPG Adventure Game

_ Doodad had an idea. _

Now, when Doodad gets an idea, he either forgets about it at some point in time or he’ll hyperfixate on it for a _while._ This idea in particular was one he thought about non-stop, and he wasn’t going to be forgetting about it _anytime soon._

Doodad spent a lot of his free time looking up Earth culture on the “World Wide Web.” He found that there were a lot of things that Earthlings and Cybertronians had in common, but he focused mostly on the fun stuff.

He liked their video games.

He found that the roleplaying games were really popular among the human people and looked into some of the popular ones. He’d spend human hours watching playthroughs of various games, appreciating the differences and similarities between them.

It didn’t take long for this facet of human culture to become a special interest to him, among _other things._

Sure, Cybertronians had their own video games, but...they just weren’t as interesting as the human ones, in Doodad’s opinion.

_ And that’s when he got his idea. _

* * *

It was yet another boring day at the Satellite Security Department. Boring, and _slow._ But the officers didn’t mind that at all. It meant leaning back in their chairs, drinking hot cups of energon, and eating sweets without a care in the world.

_Crowbar on the other hand,_ hated it.

More officers in the room meant more opportunities for them to get on his nerves. Despite this, he decided to be on his best behavior and sit quietly at his desk.

...Even though Scooter was sitting right _there_ and he could easily make an audible, snide remark.

But he didn’t.

He continued to do his work like a good secretary should.

“Hi, Crowbar!” said a suddenly familiar voice. The motorcycle jerked up from being startled and looked to find a smiley, blue power cell grinning that tooth-gapped grin at him.

“Doodad,” Crowbar began, “What are you doing here?! I’m _working.”_

_“Nuh-uh,”_ Doodad objected. “You’re on your lunch break.”

Crowbar looked at the clock on his computer and saw that Doodad was right.

“Oh,” Crowbar said, “I guess you’re right...”

“Yes! Now, let’s get some lunch!”

* * *

There was a diner a little ways down from the Security Department where the pair had gone to. When their food had been served to them, they started eating and small talking, which was suspicious to Crowbar.

_Crowbar_ was the small talker, and Doodad talked a _lot,_ especially about things he liked or thought were funny. But he was more on the quiet side today, despite being so eager to take Crowbar out to lunch.

“Ok.” Crowbar finally said, “What is it?”

“Hmm?” Doodad hummed, sucking on his straw.

“You’re acting weird, and it’s...weird,” he replied, folding his arms over his headlights. “What’s going on?”

It was then that Doodad started to look down into his lap and avoid optic contact with the other mech.

Crowbar wouldn’t _publicly_ admit it, but he considered Doodad a friend. Crowbar didn’t have many friends and to be quite honest, sometimes it felt like he was the only one he had. Doodad liked Crowbar and liked spending time with him, which was more than what Crowbar could say about what most people felt about him. With Doodad acting so out of character, he couldn’t help but be concerned. If something was bothering or upsetting Doodad...Crowbar would not like that.

At all.

“...It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it,” Crowbar added, not really sure of what to say.

“Oh, it’s nothing like _that,”_ Doodad giggled bashfully. “I just...have a favor I wanna ask you. But it’s kinda silly...”

“What’s the favor?” Crowbar asked, cutting to the chase.

Doodad reached into his subspace and took out his datapad, where he pulled up several files of notes, hand drawn images, and diagrams. Crowbar’s optics began scanning over the information as soon as the datapad was handed over to him. It took a few minutes for him to take it all in, as Doodad apparently was very thorough in this personal project of his.

“Well, what do you think?” Doodad asked.

* * *

Crowbar thought it would be fun for him to work on. It would keep him busy between tasks and keep his mental processings focused on something other than the annoyance that was Scooter. But he didn’t tell Doodad that. He simply agreed nonchalantly as if he had nothing better to do with his time. 

The fact that it would mean a lot to Doodad and make him happy that he did it was _irrelevant and a nonfactor._

And after a few weeks, he had made a lot of progress. Most of it was art design and simple animations. Nothing complex. He kept Doodad up to date with what he had completed, updated, or began to work on with this project, and the minibot was thrilled with every little thing.

But after a while, Crowbar found himself...plateauing with his endeavors.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a little rusty with coding from scratch. His specialties were, or rather, _used to be,_ manipulating pre-existing programs and such. This was getting a little bit out of his current league, so he decided to do something he never would do under _normal circumstances._

This was for Doodad, after all.

* * *

_“Of course I can do it on my own,”_ Crowbar huffed. “It just makes more sense to include another person with this project. The work can be done twice as fast. Besides, Doodad has hardly any patience so the sooner this gets finished the better.”

_“Hmm,”_ Synchron hummed. “Well, Crowbar, I’m flattered you’d come and ask for _my_ help...”

_“Spare me,”_ Crowbar hissed. “The last thing I’d want to do is stroke your ego. Now, are you going to help with this or do I need to find someone with some actual competence?”

Synchron gave an electric, staticky scoff.

“...Fine, I’ll help.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic or the characters in it you can read more about them in Hammer & Nails, my original Transformers series in my Works section. You can also find me @CircuitSaloon on Twitter!


End file.
